Jeanne's KOKORO
by Soul of Shaman
Summary: Ren, a lonely scientist, creates a beautiful robot to keep him company, but she's missing a heart. He creates one, but tells her to never open. Does she open the file? RenxJeanne, character death


**Author's Note: The lyrics of this song will mix in with the written parts, because some of them are spoken.**

Ren finished the final installments of the program before closing it and uploading another program. He pressed "enter," looking over at the young maiden he had created. The girl seemed to stiffen and sit up before relaxing, her lids unmoving.

"**Now, open your eyes**," he ordered. The lids immediately flipped up, the emotionless glaze over the red pupils. Ren came over, smiling into her face. She looked up at him. "**Good morning**."

"**Good morning**," she responded, the synthesized voice coming out as softly as he had programmed. She remained seated in the bench she was on. Ren began removing wires from her.

"**Do you know who I am?**" he asked her. She blinked.

"**My creator**." Her response was immediate, and Ren was thankful for it.

"**Is the system working properly?**"

"**There is no problem**." Ren was also thankful for that as he finished removing the wires and put them away. He brushed out her hair out and leaned over to look at her.

"**And now, let's hear it**," he said. The maiden looked over, her somber gaze inspecting her creator. "**Say your name**." The maiden looked down at her hands.

"Jeanne," she murmured, and Ren nodded, a smile on his lips.

**I was a robot made by a lonely scientist**

**To say how it's done, "A miracle."**

**But it's still missing**

**One thing just can't be made**

Jeanne watched the two humans on the screen in front of her began kissing. She cocked her head to the side, looking over at Ren. He was typing up a storm at his desktop, inspecting notebooks all over his desk. Jeanne stood, walking over to him. When Ren heard her footsteps, he immediately closed out the program and spun around. She stared at him, almost longingly. Almost.

"What is it Jeanne?" he asked, standing. She inspected him. His face was paler and small bags began forming underneath his eyes.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing towards the screen. Ren focused his vision and smiled at the love movie she had been watching.

"A kiss," he answered.

"No, what is it she told him? She loved him…" Jeanne placed her hand over her left breast. Ren smiled, kissing her forehead.

"It's called 'kokoro,' " he explained.

" 'Kokoro'…" Jeanne looked up at him. "Could I have one, a kokoro?"

Ren looked alarmed, and shook his head.

"No." He sat back down, his back turned towards her. Jeanne turned back towards the television, watching it again. She turned back towards Ren, who was busy with his file again. She then turned away. Ren looked back at her, felt a small twang of guilt, and left his computer. When he appeared, his hand was placed on Jeanne's shoulder. The robot looked towards him.

"But instead, you can have these," he said, placing a small vase in her hands. A single little flower rose from it. "It's a lily. My sister used to love them."

"A lily," Jeanne said.

"Be sure to give it some water everyday," Ren said. Jeanne nodded, the usual straight line formed from her lips. Ren knew not to expect her to smile, but still, he wished she would. He turned on his heel and moved quickly over to his computer as Jeanne gracefully caressed the petals of her flower.

"I've been making one for you," Ren said, making the android turn to him. "Kokoro."

"Really?" Jeanne asked.

"Yes." Ren turned to her again. "But never open the system. You could collapse. It's not entirely complete."

Jeanne processed his words, then nodded, and turned back to the television. The vase was being held gingerly in her care.

**That is called "KOKORO[Mind/Heart]"**

**Program**

**A few hundred years passed,**

**Left alone.**

**A miraculous Robot**

**Hopes**

Jeanne looked around the crumpled form of Ren's old laboratory. A skeleton in a torn coat was all that was left of him. Jeanne looked over at the lily that she had managed to keep alive. She stroked the petals.

"He'll come back," she murmured to it, still as emotionless as ever. "He promised he would."

**I want to know, that man was**

**Till the end of his life**

**Making for me…**

"**KOKORO[Mind/Heart"**

The words he said came through her mind.

**Never open this system**

**It could be too much for you**

Jeanne walked over to the computer, connecting a wire to the main hard drive, pressing the "enter" button as the screen flashed. Her eyes widened.

**Now beginning to move, **

**Miracle accelerating**

**Why my tears don't stop,**

**Why am I shaking?**

**Heartbeat accelerating**

**Is this what I had hoped for…"KOKORO?"**

The beat system installed in Jeanne began to over accelerate, and her frame vibrated violently. Something wet fell from her eyes. She reached up and touched it, staring at it. She gasped. She was crying. She had always seen it on TV, but never experienced it herself. She placed a hand on her beating chest, gripping her clothes.

"Why…why am I doing…why am I crying!?" she asked, her voice rising higher than programmed. She surprised herself by sounding worried.

**A wonder, KOKORO KOKORO, a wonder**

**I now know how to feel happy.**

A wave of emotions rushed through Jeanne. She began to thank whoever was listening that she was created.

**A wonder, KOKORO KOKORO, a wonder**

**I now know how to feel sad**

Jeanne's eyes travelled over to the bones sitting in the chair. Tears escaped again, and she realized that when Ren said he was going to come back…he didn't mean it. She'd never see his smile again.

**A wonder, KOKORO KOKORO, infinite**

**How deep and painful they are**

Jeanne shook her head violently at the realization and her legs gave way beneath her. She fell onto the floor, sobbing with her synthesized voice, still gripping the table with one hand and covering her mouth with the other. Her beautiful dress, the one Ren made by hand especially for her, was becoming filthy from age and the dirt.

**Now I'm beginning to notice,**

**The reason I was born.**

**Alone must be sad.**

Jeanne began to think over her relationship with Ren. They were always together, no matter what. It was always just Ren and Jeanne. No one else was with them. She realized that she was built to keep Ren company. Being alone with no one to talk to, she realized how sad it would've been to have never spoken to anyone at all. Ren's family had never contacted him.

**Yes, that day, that time**

**In every memory**

"**KOKORO" lives and is now overflowing**

**Now I can say**

**Real words.**

**I'm dedicating them to you**

Jeanne gasped as she saw a petal of the lily fall off. She began worrying, trying her best to get it back on. But the flower was wilting, and she noticed a small line of brown coming to the stem. Jeanne picked the flower from the vase, looked over at the skeleton, and placed it on its leg. She placed her hands together, as if praying, and began singing.

**Arigatou…arigatou…arigatou…arigatou…**

"**For giving me birth to this world."**

**Arigatou…arigatou…arigatou…arigatou…**

"**For the days we spent together."**

**Arigatou…arigatou…arigatou…arigatou…**

"**For everything you gave me."**

**Arigatou…arigatou…arigatou…arigatou…**

"**I will sing forever."**

**Arigatou…arigatou…arigatou…arigatou…**

Jeanne smiled at the former memories that passed. But soon, she stopped singing. Everything was silent, except for the sound of the metal girl dropping to the floor, her life now gone. But even as her system slowly started to shut down, her voice continued to sing her thanks for him, her lips pulled into a beautiful smile.


End file.
